Torn Days
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Her sister said no. In a vain attempt to save them, she had packed her bag and taken off for L.A. She’d be damned if she let them die, she’d sooner die first.
1. God?

A/n: New story, review for more. Not going to be long. Maybe a few chapters

She pulled her bag onto her lap, watching the seat belt sign blink red as the captain's announcements filled the plane. An elderly man, lacking in both hair and tic-tacs sat next to her, his head bobbing as he snored. She tucked a strand on her dark hair behind her ear, wondering what she was doing.

_"Buffy, you can't not help him, damn it. He's the love of your life," _

She didn't know which one she was referring to as she said that, Angel or Spike, but it didn't matter now. Either way her sister said no, and ran off to allow the two people who loved her completely to die. And so, in a vain attempt to save them, she had packed her bag and taken off for L.A. She'd be damned if she let them die, she'd sooner die first.

No one picked her up at the airport, which was understandable because no one knew she was coming.

"I need to rent a car," I informed the woman.

"Name," She requested.

"Dawn. Dawn Summers," She handed Dawn the keys fifteen minutes later, who glanced at her watch as she walked towards the car they assigned her. She didn't bother seeing the brand, or hell even the color, and sped off towards Wolfram and Hart. The building was crumbling, and she stared at it for a moment. "Aw shit," She pulled a map from her bag, and quickly got out of the car. Pining it to the ground with rocks from the building, she pulled out the cross Angel gave Buffy years ago. Dawn stared at it, knowing how her sister hadn't worn it since she met the Immortal. It had been easy to snatch it from her jewelry box. She stood back, dropping the cross. The point of it stuck into an address. The address of the Hyperion hotel. Quickly gathering her supplies, Dawn hopped back into the car and drove as fast as the small car would allow her. A block away from the hotel, she realized just how hard it would be for her to get past the wall of demons facing away from her. She parked the car, rushing into the nearest, non-demon-infested ally. She jumped, grabbing a-hold the fire escape and climbing to the top. She jumped from building to building, settling herself on the roof of the one overlooking the ally. Spike, Angel, Illyria, and a half-dead Gunn. She momentarily shook her head, wondering how they had gone from so many to four. She pulled four candles from her bag, creating a square around her. Lighting them for east to west, she focused on her inner key and began chanting. A green light shot from her, surrounding the champions below in it.

"What the bloody hell," Spike demanded, looking around as the demons crashed against a force field.

"Figured you could use a hand," Dawn called from the roof, smiling in delight at the look on the four people's faces. She quickly climbed down from the room, swinging from ledge to ledge.

"Is Buffy here?" Spike and Angel asked at the same time, and Dawn pushed back the feeling of inferiority.

"Nope, just little old me,"

"Did Willow do this?" Angel looked at the force field with awe.

"Let's just say I've picked up a few tricks in the past year," She turned her focus to Gunn. "Come here," He staggered towards her. She quickly removed his tattered shirt, wincing at the large gash. "Anyone ever tell you you're supposed to keep that red stuff on the inside?" She smiled, pulled a jar of white cream from her bag.

"Spike said the same thing," Gunn said, his eyes landing on the blonde vampire, who looked onto the girl with pride. He had heard the slayer's sister mentioned before, mainly by Spike.

"Hold still, alright?" He nodded, and Dawn said something over the cream before carefully applying it to the wound. She closed her eyes and said something else. The wound came together, and she focused on the tissue mending, the veins closing, the organs replacing to their correct places. Her eyes popped open, glowing green, and she muttered something else before stumbling back. Gunn did the same, landing in Illyria's arms.

"Woah," Gunn laughed, his fingers tracing the scar.

"Sorry I can't make the scar go away. I cant only heal the tissues, not the memories and scars help remind us of that. It's really kind of complicated," She stood up, brushing dirt from her jeans before turning towards the God-King. "I've heard of you. Apparently we're related,"

"I see this. You are very powerful, from my people,"

"How did you do that?" Spike asked, staring at her with intent.

"The little one is my family. Another God from my people,"

"God?" Angel, Spike, and Gunn's voices echoed throughout the small enclosed space, and Dawn simply smiled sheepishly.


	2. I can bring him back

Dawn couldn't help but smile, so in an attempt at courtesy, she covered it with a cough. The demons were still raging against the invisible wall, though she had managed to place a small soundproofing spell on it. Spike and Angel were staring at her with gaping mouths, the blonde completely forgetting that he was sporting a blood covered game face. Though Gunn was healed, he was emotionally weak, which was why he was leaning against the wall as Illyeria watched her, her head cocked to the side.

"Why are we not fighting, Little One?" She demanded, her voice its constant even tone. Dawn could feel the anger, fear, and sadness radiating from the former God-King.

"Because, I think I can get him back," Dawn's chin was tilted confidently, watching with fascination as the woman (God. Thing?) before her changed her demeanor completely.

"Who?" Gunn breathed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He swiped at it.

"Wesley," Dawn said the dead man's name softly, knowing the wounds of his death were still strong. She felt herself being pushed against the wall, lifted into the air with an ironclad hand encasing her throat. She heard Spike growl, and heard him begin to move. She stopped him with her mind, her flashing eyes looking down on Illyeria.

"Liar. Filthy mortal scum. How dare you,"

"Mortal?" Dawn demanded, her eyes turning green again. Suddenly their places were switched, Dawn's hands around Illyeria's throat. "I'm not human, and I might be scum but I prefer to be called something less vile. I can't think of anything off the top of my head, cause a lot of my energy is going towards that," She gestured to the wall. "But I'm here to help you. All of you. I can get Wes and Lorne back," She let go, stepping back.

"How?" Angel asked, running his hands through his not so gelled hair.

"Giles found a book. It's about the Key, about me. The energy from the Key was once a God, who was cursed for her power scared the fellow God's. She was entrusted under the care of Glorificus, Glory," Her eyes flashed to Spike. "It was prophesied that when turned into a form with the power of thought, the Key's powers could be channeled. Controlled. But the Monks messed up. They made the Key to young, because fourteen isn't old enough to access those powers. To use them, the Key had to be un-pure-ified." She blushed lightly. "Tainted, transformed from a child into an adult. Once, that happened, things began to go wrong. It started in Sunnydale, with the whole Potential glow-y thing. Turns out there's a reason why it hit both Amanda _and_ me. It was supposed to sense power, right? Well apparently it sensed a bunch from me. Anyway, these things started happening. Seeing things, feeling things, fighting better. When I was doing the research, I didn't even have to try translating the books. I knew them. I wasn't reading them, I had them all memorized. I was like the demonic dictionary of freaky,"

"When did you know?" Gunn was watching her with fascination.

"I got glowy-ish on patrol once. Xander was attacked, and I flipped. This vamp was biting him, sucking him dry. And two others were holding me back. Next thing I knew, I was back to the beginning of the night, able to predict all of their moves, able to save Xander's life. That's when Giles began looking."

"So you're going to turn back time, Bit? How far back," She knew the look in his eyes, the pleading look to go back far enough, back before he ever loved Buffy, before he ever was vamped.

"A few days. Exactly the moment Angel got that vision to be exact. No further; I can't mess the future up to much. Just enough,"

"What do you need?" Angel questioned, stepping towards her. "Will we remember?"

" No. But I'll be there, and there's no doubt that this'll fail. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Angel's voice was determined.

"Me too," Gunn didn't hesitate.

"I will join you, if it brings back Wesley,"

"What the hell," Spike chuckled.

"Lets go to work," Angel repeated, smiling at Dawn, who couldn't help smile back. It had to work, or she would never forgive herself.

A/n: Hope it was as good as the first. I went into detail about Dawn's God-ness. Please Review. Pairing yet to be determined.


	3. A new team

"Dawn…look I know we ended badly…" Spike attempted to apologize after everyone else had entered the Hyperion, only to be cut off as the brunette punched him in the gut. He doubled over, clutching thepained area. A few minutes later he was able to stand again, his eyes not watching Dawn but rather the floor. She tilted his chin so his eyes were looking down at her. Though her tall-ness, she was still an inchshorter thanhim.

"Now we're even," She whispered, hugging him tightly like she had wished to do so many times since he returned from Africa. But she felt it was her duty to her sister to hate him, her loyalty to make him feel like scum. Scum he never was.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Spike asked as they began walking through the doors.

"I'd stake my life on it," She breathed, knowing very well that she was. He smiled at her, a smile she hadn't seen since the summer Buffy died. The others were on the couch, waiting patiently as she dusted the room in magic to keep the demons from sensing them. "Alright, this spell is complex and painful and completely weird. It's much like the spell that brought Buffy back," Her eyes flickered to Spike, knowing he well remembered the detailed explanation Tara and Willow gave them the week after the Slayer returned.

"You see, Willow evoked the God's power to return Buffy from Heaven. Only we didn't know she was in Heaven then. She was tested, and I probably will be too. However, none of you can come to my aid. You hear me," They nodded, though Angel and Spike did so hesitantly. Illyria watched with a steady gaze and Gunn was clutching his healed stomach, as though expecting is wounds to open again.

"I need a bit from each of you. For one, I need a little bit of each of your blood. Spike, I need the most important thing from you," He perked up, moving to stand in front of her. "I need your mom's ring…I know you don't want anyone else to have it," Her voice had dropped lower now, as though the topic was to sensitive and personal for anyone else to hear. "This way if I need someone's help I can turn to you and you can know I'm not lying about the future," He nodded, slipping the silver chain from around his pale neck. On it hung an antique ring, the diamond was blue-ish white, surrounded by intricate silver designs. "I promise you'll get it back,"

"I planned on giving it to you on your sixteenth birthday anyway," His voice was soft and she thought back to her sixteenth birthday. That was when he was in Africa. He slipped it over her own neck and she tucked it into her shirt.

"Okay, I need circle-age." Gunn, Spike, and Angel quickly complied but Illyria hung back. "It'll get him back," She nodded, taking her own place. She took a handful of purple crystals from her backpack, placing them in between each person. Using an old bowl from the kitchen as an urn, she carefully reopened the old scar on her arm, her mind flashing with memories of the key. Spike moved to speak, but quickly stopped as her blood turned green and slipped into the bowl. She handed the bowl and the knife to Spike, who repeated the process. His own blood mixed with hers. He was careful not to allow her blood to overcome his senses. He needed to be strong for this. When he looked up again, the bowl and knife had already returned to Dawn. She knelt on the ground, placing the mixed blood bath in front of her. She drew war symbols upon her face with the red mixture. She was chanting something, the words sent chills down his spine. He was scared. Scared for Dawn, for himself, for the world.

Dawn screamed the words as her skin sliced itself open. She felt as though her body was on fire, and a wild beast was tearing at her. Bite marks formed on her arms, and blood further gushed. The guys wanted to move, to help her, but her stern command earlier had them cautious. The ceiling opened and a bolt of lightning smashed into her. She was thrown out of the circle and into the wall.

"See you soon," She whispered to them, before slowly disappearing.

Dawn cracked her eyes open, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Lawyers walked past her and she stumbled her way towards the Science lab.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Angel's voice sternly rung threw the abandoned area. Dawn knew they were staring at a fallen Illyria. Dawn looked around the corner, careful not to be seen.

"She won't be stopping time... or walking through dimensions. And I suspect her physical strength has decreased somewhat." Wesley replied, though his voice was somewhat distant. The brunette smiled sympathetically though knowing he couldn't see her.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He glanced at Wes, "You're gonna stay with her, aren't you?"  
"Yes," Wes whispered, his eyes locked on the God-king.

"Wes... I don't like where this is going. I don't like where this has been." Dawn mentally cheered Angel for catching onto the signs he had clearly missed.

"I'm not in love with this thing, Angel. But... for some reason, I need it right now." She understood, thinking back to how needed the Buffy-bot though she didn't love it.

"Yeah. That's just weird." Idiot, she thought.

"I know. She could still prove to be problematic for us. Much of what she was is still intact. I doubt she'll ever stop trying to conquer... everything." Too true, she agreed.

""Serve no master but your ambition."" Angel quoted. Before moving to walk away.

"What's that?" Wes questioned, watching Angel turn back to him.

"I think you may have been right before... about Illyria being a resource. She just might make the team yet." He was ready to leave, and seeing this as an opputune moment, Dawn stepped from the shadows.

"If there's and opening how bout a thousand year old key and wicca with a bit of slayer thrown in?" Angel gaped at her, before quickly hugging her. She had always been close to Angel back when he was in Sunnydale.

"Dawn, did Buffy send you?"

"Angel! I'll be eighteen this summer, no need for permission anymore. Plus she's to busy back in Rome," Dawn was trying to play the girl she was before she found out about the god-ness and thought she was doing a pretty good job of it. Spike's ring seemed to weigh a ton under her shirt. "How are you?"

"Great. I thought you thought I was back to evil?"

"Pshaw, that was all psycho Buffy's doing. I'm all for this "belly of the beast" plan." She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "I trust you, Angel." She whipped around as Wes coughed, and held out her hand. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister. I don't know if you remember me. We only met a few times,"

"It's very nice to see you again, Dawn," She was intrigued by the man she was going to save.

"So, where's everyone else?"

"Yeah, right, I'll take you to see them," The two talked as they walked down the hall, Dawn turning around one last time to look at Wesley. He was staring down at the shell of his love again, and she wished she could turn back time and get her back too.

A/n: So, it was nothing special but canon is going to go a bit off here. The Girl in Question is going to be different, and I'm going to extend it a little farther. I want the gang to get used to Dawn being around. What pairings do you all want to see? Please review.

p.d.


	4. Tears

Dawn walked next to Angel, quickly taking in the surrounding area. Lawyers, demons, and weird bald men giving her strange looks. Angel caught the man's stare and casually draped an arm around her. She smiled up at him, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt. She had appeared in a light blue cashmere top and a mid-thigh length black skirt. Boats the reached her mid-calf graced her feet and her hair was done in curls. It was the outfit she had worn that same day in Rome. The past Dawn (or was it present?) was wearing the exact same thing. They entered Angel's office to see a green demon, clad in a bright orange suit seated on the loveseat talking on a cell phone.

"Ciao sweetheart," He muttered to the other person before clicking it shut and standing up. He extended a hand to her and Dawn smiled. "Angel, why didn't you mention you had such a pretty little thing around the building, I would have been here sooner," He winked and her smile only widened.

"Dawn, this is Lorne," She placed her hand in his and raised a mental block. She could sense that the man was an empathy demon the second she entered the room. Last thing she wanted was for him to mess up her plan. Instead when he read her, he saw the mind of the girl she had been before.

"It's nice to meet you," Dawn told him, and he released her hand.

"Dawn, how bout you take a seat while I got tell Harmony to page the rest of the team," She nodded and sat next to Lorne.

"So, how do you know, Angelcakes,"

"He dated my sister," Recognition hit Lorne, he knew her. She was the girl he saw when he read Spike. She was little Dawn Summers, the Slayers sister. "Yes, Buffy." She answered, not even having to read his mind to know what was flashing through it.

"And you're here because she asked you to stop us, right?" He sounded agitated and she almost laughed.

"No. I'm here to help,"

"And what are you going to do?" Gunn asked as he entered the room. His voice was bitter and she realized just how fresh the wounds from Fred's death were. He probably thought of her as just another little girl they were going to get killed.

"Dawn is highly trained by her sister. She knows physical defense and I believe you have had some training with Willow, right?" Dawn nodded.

"I'll never be nearly as powerful as her but we found a way for me to control and use the Key,"

"The Key?" Lorne asked, noticing how much power radiated off the girl.

"Peaches, why is Harmony trying so bad to keep me out of here…." His voice trailed off as his vision focused on Dawn. She took him in, seeing how different he looked then how he did after the battle. His hair was carefully gelled back, his trademark leather coat on. He looked so different then when she first met him. He looked less lonely. Less like empty. She stood up, feinting hurt. "Niblet…" He whispered, but before he could say anything else she had punched him. Same way, same place as she had before they had done the spell. He fell to the ground and looked up at her. She knelt next to him.

"Now we're even," She told him, hugging him tightly. The rest of the room watched the display quietly; they had never seen the blonde vampire so emotional. "I love you, Spike," She whispered to him and he began to cry into her shoulder. She wasn't too sure why, since this hadn't happened before but she embraced it. She held him as she cried and ignored the fact that the room cleared out. She rubbed his back slightly, only stopping when he fell asleep. She just lay down, resting her head on his chest and allowed sleep to overcome her too.

Angel checked on them three hours later to find the two on the floor of his office, hudled together and holding each other like they would never let go. As much as he hated his grandchilde seeing how loved he was by his ex's sister made him smile. And the smile didn't leave his face for long after he closed the door and informed everyone not to bother them.

Author's note: I'm on a crazy update like run? I dunno whatever. Please review


End file.
